Death is Old
Death is Old is the sixth case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the 6th case of Stanford Bay and the first case of Old Coast, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot Previously, the chief told the team they were going to old coast to find out about something big the kidnappers were planning. In present, the player and Hasuro are patrolling around the street, and suddenly Jerry Gardener came to the police and said there was a guy lying dead in front of the Statue of Fedrick J Stanford in the City Park. The player went to the scene to find a old man lying dead in front of the statue, with his body covered with weird wounds. The victim was unrecognised but still the player and Hasuro started the murder investigation. In Chapter 1, they interrogated Jerry gardener and he said he was walking by the park and saw the victim getting stabbed with a strange object by a hooded figure. He immediately ran away from the spot and called them here. They also added Museum owner and rich man William J Stanford, descendent of The city founder, who told the team the victim was a famous archaeologist and antique dealer from U.K named Ricardo Groover who was a special guest in the museum and he was gonna live for 3 more days at the Hotel Stanford View room #234. There, they interrogated hotel staff Floyd Morales, who said he had spoken to Ricardo and he seemed to be a good guy. The team were recapping the murder untill Andrew Tyson suddenly came to the team to report that someone is causing ruckus in the streets about Ricardo's murder, saying he cannot die. In Chapter 2, the team went to the streets in front of the City Park to see who is causing the ruckus, and they saw it was Ricardo's daughter Samantha Groover, who said the police were lying and his father cannot die. The player and hasuro had to explain her the death of her father, which she could not accept and started crying about her father, and how far he stayed from her his whole life. They also added Politician Joe Warren, and also the victims close friend, as a suspect. The player and Hasuro also found out the victim met Jerry Gardener shortly before he died, of which Jerry said Ricardo took Jerry's antique Watch 2 years ago when he came to Stanford Bay, saying he would return it soon, but he never returned it. But he suddenly met the victim in the park and wanted his watch back, but Ricardo said he sold the watch a year ago, making jerry angry. The team also found out The victim misbehaved with Floyd Morales after Floyd accidentally broke one of his antique collection. While the player and Hasuro were recapping in front of the museum, They heard two people arguing very loudly mentioning the victim, Ricardo. In chapter 3, the player and Hasuro went inside the museum and found out Samantha and William arguing, and heard Samantha complaining that William is the killer of Ricardo because of William having a grudge on Ricardo. When the team asked William about it, he said Ricardo was always jealous of him from their young age because William was from the Stanford's and always tried to harm William and two years ago he stole an antique piece from the museum and replaced it with a fake one to put William in trouble. They also found out Joe Warren also had trust issues with the victim and had enough motive to kill Ricardo (per Hasuro). Then The team found out Samantha was dissatisfied with the victim as he rarely came to stay with the victim and he was getting old and he was looking more changed. After enough investigation the team found enough evidence to arrest Samantha for the murder. Samantha revealed that she was actually happy that Ricardo lived far way from him, as she could live her life like her own. But when ricardo returned after 2 years, He started doing crazy things and started investigating on some crazy activities she did not knew. Then Ricardo said he will permanently stay in SB and stay in her house. She did not like the idea of him staying with her, so she killed him in the city park so she could live freely and get his money. Judge olive sentenced him to 40 years in prison. Post trial, the team went to ricardo's Hotel room find out what activity he was on the past few days. They found a journal and from that, they found out Ricardo saw a van entering a cave; and he carefully entered the cave and saw Some people wearing strange clothes talking like crazy and carrying some trunks from the van and calling themselves the pythons. He then went to the cave he redicated, and found no sign of the trunks but found a piece of paper, which had the same encrypted message the team had found in Maria Taylor's Laptop. And after they deciphered it, it revealed the gang they were chasing are known as pythons and they are planning a big robbery in Old Coast. The team then talked to the arrested Bar Owner Steve Messey who was a part of the kidnapping team and wanted him to reveal something about their plan in exchange of shorter sentence. He said he was only assigned by the pythons to keep amanda at his bar and he did not even knew why amanda was kidnapped. He then told the team to stay away from the pythons as they were very dangerous. Meanwhile, Joe Warren came to the team to report that his brother, historian Ed Warren was missing. And after enough investigation, they found Ed Warren in the Stanford Bay City Library. Then the team reunited Joe with Ed. After all the events, Andrew Tyson came to the team to report that Someone is found dead in the City Church. Murder Details Victim: Ricardo Groover (found dead in front of the statue of The city founder with multiple strange wounds in his body) Murder Weapon: Piece of Wood Killer: Samantha Groover Suspects Suspect Profile *this suspect goes to the gym. *This suspect watches "a journey through the old civilization" Suspect Profile *this suspect watches "a journey through old civilizations" . *This suspect goes to the gym. *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect has black eyes Suspect Profile *this suspect watches "a journey through the old civilization. *This suspect goes to the gym *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect is less than 6 feet tall. *This suspect has black eyes Suspect Profile *this suspect goes to the gym. *This suspect is less than 6 feet tall. *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect watches "a journey through the old civilzations Suspect Profile *this suspect watches "a Journey to the ancient civilization" *This suspect is less than 6 feet tall. *This suspect goes to the gym. Quasi Suspects Killer Profile *The killer watches "A journey through the old civilizations" *The killer is less than 6 feet tall. *The Killer wears a hat. *The killer goes to the gym *The killer has black eyes Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scenes {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 200px; width: 250px;" | style="text-align: center;" |Dark Cave | style="text-align: center;" |Library Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Old Coast